Nossa nova vida começa
by Sakura traducoes
Summary: "Como estão seus olhos? Eles ainda doem?" Sasuke não pôde deixar de levantar uma mão para escovar logo abaixo do seu soquete esquerdo. Um suspiro profundo deixou sua boca. "... Eles são melhores".


Fanfic não é minha, ela pertence a DeepPoeticGirl, fanfic da mesma s/5911290/1/Our-New-Life-Begins , espero que gostem.

* * *

Uma brisa quente de verão atravessou a janela aberta da sala da mansão Uchiha e escovou calmamente a pele do sobrevivente do clã. Um suspiro raso escapou dos lábios do jovem, enquanto o vento acariciava o rosto e atravessava os seus macios fechamentos, e por um momento ele estava quase tentado a abrir os olhos.

Mas ele resistiu, porque sabia o que ele veria e sabia que ele não gostaria.

Ele já esteve lá várias vezes antes. Não era agradável. Ele odiava isso.

Sasuke soprava um longo e cansado suspiro enquanto ele esvaziava sua mente mais uma vez e tentava meditar.

Não foi uma tarefa fácil em dias como esses, embora. Quando ele se perguntava se sua vida poderia voltar para o que era antes. Um mundo de cenários leves e bonitos, com pessoas que cuidavam dele sem temer por sua vida.

Ele nunca admitiria abertamente, mas Deus, ele sentia tanto falta desses dias.

Porque agora, seu mundo não era outro senão escuridão e memórias assustadoras. Agora, ele não podia ver a luz. Ele não podia ver a beleza. Ele não conseguiu se lembrar de como realmente era.

Agora, mesmo Sakura não confiava nele.

"Sasuke-kun?" uma voz o chama suavemente de outra sala.

Ele ficou em silêncio, mesmo quando ouviu uma suave batida pela porta que estava fechada.

"Sasuke-kun, você está em casa?" A voz voltou a chamar, muito mais perto.

O homem de cabelos curiosos não falou, mas ele deixou um pico de chakra para que seu companheiro de equipe de cabelos cor-de-rosa o sentisse.

E ela fez. Evidentemente.

Segundos depois de ter feito isso, Sasuke encontrou-se na presença da talentosa aprendiz da quinta Hokage. Ele não teve que abrir os olhos para dizer que estava apoiada no seu porta-porta, olhando-o com olhos ponderadores.

"Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava meditando", Sakura se desculpou suavemente.

"Está tudo bem", ele murmurou.

Um silêncio ocorreu na sala, e mesmo quando ele não estava olhando para ela, ele podia dizer que ela estava olhando para ele com suas esmeraldas. Mas não foi até que ele descruzasse as pernas, abriu os olhos e, lentamente, parou do chão que falou.

"Como estão seus olhos? Eles ainda doem?"

Sasuke não pôde deixar de levantar uma mão para escovar logo abaixo do seu soquete esquerdo. Ele não sabia mais o que mais parecia, como se ele desconhecesse o que qualquer coisa parecia. Mas ele se lembrou da maneira como Sakura os descreveu alguns meses atrás, com aquele tom de coração pesado.

"Eu gostaria de lhe dizer que eles ainda parecem o mesmo Sasuke-kun... que eles ainda são tão escuros e bonitos. Mas eles não são... Eles são... cinzas, maçante e... sem vida. Apenas como olhos cegos devem parecer... "

Um suspiro profundo deixou sua boca novamente.

"...Eles são melhores".

Ao ouvi-la entrar em sua direção, ele se virou para olhar para ela, esperando que, por algum milagre, ele visse algo além da escuridão.

Mas, infelizmente, ele não viu.

E algo dentro dele ferveu de fúria com o pensamento de nunca ser capaz de ver aquela juba cor de rosa e aquelas amáveis piscinas esmeraldas. De nunca poder ver como ela cresceu. Como ela era uma mulher agora.

Uma mão tocou suavemente a dele, a que estava no rosto, e ele não podia deixar de deslizar os olhos de volta quando ela agarrou suavemente. Com a outra mão, ela colocou o outro lado do rosto e acariciou lentamente.

Ele não deixou de sentir o quanto ela tremia enquanto o tocava.

Ela ainda está assustada... pensou para si mesmo.

"Você gostaria de tentar aprender de novo hoje, Sasuke-kun? Para ver a beleza do mundo pelo toque?" ela sussurrou.

"O mundo não tem beleza para um homem cego, Sakura. A escuridão não pode ser atraente de forma alguma", ele murmurou friamente. "Se alguma coisa... este mundo não tem nada além de crueldade".

Suas mãos tremendo escorregaram de seu rosto, e ele a ouviu suspirar com tristeza. "Sempre há beleza em algum lugar. Você só precisa aprender a vê-lo sem o uso de seus olhos", ela disse calmamente.

Mesmo quando ele era cego, ele teve que desviar o olhar para que ela não visse os sentimentos que ele lutava tanto para se esconder. Com tanta hesitação, sentiu o apoio de braço do sofá, procurando cegamente a mão e, ao encontrá-lo, sentou-se sem palavras. Ele ouviu Sakura pisar em direção a ele novamente, e ele pensou que ela iria pegar suas mãos, mas, em vez disso, ela ficou parada na frente dele.

"Sasuke-kun", ela começou suavemente, "você realmente deveria tentar, desta vez. Pode não ser fácil, e pode doer às vezes... mas valerá a pena. Eu prometo".

O Uchiha solitário tomou um momento para refletir, antes de levantar a cabeça um pouco, para onde ele achava que seria seu rosto. "Vou tentar", ele disse calmamente, "Sob uma condição".

Ele podia sentir sua felicidade crescendo rapidamente, mas com esse sentimento também veio outro que parecia duvidoso ou assustado, mesmo. Era algo que o fazia franzir a testa.

"Qualquer coisa, Sasuke-kun", ela respondeu com ternura, tocando seu joelho.

Sua cabeça baixou novamente, e ele alcançou a mão em seu joelho, mas ele sentiu como ela tremia de medo novamente. Ele quase franziu o cenho com isso.

"Confie em mim, Sakura".

Ele podia ver isso em sua mente: sua boca se abriu em choque e seus olhos verdes grandes. Para o deleite, a imagem não era, pelo menos, difusa. Ele ainda se lembrou claramente de como ela olhava desde a última vez que a viu.

"Sasuke-kun, eu - estou tentando, você sabe... eu apenas..."

"Você não tentou o suficiente", ele a cortou, seu tom gelado. Mas, com a sensação de tristeza, enchendo o ar, ele suavizou um pouco. "Pode não ser fácil fazê-lo, e pode machucá-lo porque já traí sua confiança duas vezes... mas valerá a pena. Você tem minha palavra", disse ele, lançando suas palavras anteriores.

O silêncio encheu o quarto.

"O-Ok. Vou... vou tentar".

Sasuke relaxou os músculos no sofá e fechou os olhos, como um meio sorriso curvando-se nos lábios. "Bom."

* * *

E eu queria poder entender

O que meu coração está tentando me dizer.

* * *

"Aqui, me dê sua mão", Sakura disse, estendendo a mão para agarrar a esquerda de Sasuke.

Ele deixou que ela tomasse sua mão sem queixar-se, mas ela não deixou de notar como ele se afastou um pouco da sensação de algo que não era familiar. Mas logo, ela o viu relaxar sua forma rígida, e ela sabia que ele só estava surpreso.

"Isso parece... desconhecido", ele murmurou, passando o polegar para frente e para trás contra o objeto.

"Claro, Sasuke-kun. Muitas coisas não são conhecidas, porque muitas vezes você as reconhece de vista. Mas você sabe disso. Você segurou isso antes".

Ele franziu a testa e sorriu quando escorregou o objeto frágil entre o polegar e o indicador, e testou a sensação disso. "É suave, e... fino", disse ele. "Não me lembro de ter uma coisa tão delicada".

"Talvez você se lembre do odor dele", ela disse suavemente.

Sasuke fez uma pausa, por um momento, antes de ele levantar o item desconhecido para o nariz e respirar. Ela observou enquanto fazia uma pausa novamente, antes de cheirar novamente.

E então, ela viu seus olhos cinzentos e mortos suavizar.

"...pétala de cerejeira...?"

Sakura sorriu. "Muito bom, Sasuke-kun. Agora você sabe que não só parece bonito, mas também sente e cheira bem!" ela chilreou alegremente, rindo um pouco depois.

Ele ficou em silêncio e colocou a pétala sobre a mesa enquanto abaixava a cabeça. Cabelo caiu em seu rosto, e por um único segundo Sakura queria inclinar o queixo e alisar eles. Mas ela se manteve imóvel e observou silenciosamente enquanto apertava os punhos.

"…por que você está fazendo isso…?" Ela o ouviu perguntar.

Sakura baixou os olhos para o chão também. "Você sabe que fui designado para cuidar de você, Sasuke-kun. Eu tenho que te ensinar a viver como um cego", ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio.

Sasuke ficou silencioso, mais uma vez. Ele manteve os olhos mortos baixos para o chão, e pareceu estar pensando profundamente em algo que o fez entrar em conflito. Ele parecia tenso e como se estivesse perdido.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sakura sentiu simpatia por ele.

"…qual o próximo?"

Sakura fez uma pausa e pensou por um momento, antes de um leve sorriso roçar os lábios. Ela se abaixou com uma mão para tirar uma kunai de seu coldre e, com a outra, pegou a mão de Sasuke.

"Agora, este é fácil adivinhar o que é. Mas você pode ver a beleza nele, Sasuke-kun?" Ela sussurrou para ele, colocando a arma afiada na mão dele.

Mas assim que Sasuke sentiu o metal frio contra sua carne e a nitidez da borda, ele deixou a arma cair no chão e rosnou, "não há beleza em uma kunai!"

Quando Sakura pegou a arma e pisou-se para a ele de novo, Sasuke voltou para trás, o rosto agora torcido de desgosto e raiva. Ela suspirou para si mesma e correu um dedo ao longo da borda, nem sequer estremecendo quando cortou ligeiramente a pele. O sangue deslizou da ferida para a ponta do dedo, e ela olhou para ele por um momento, antes de pastar a carne com a outra mão, que brilhava de verde.

A ferida foi então curada.

"Cheira a sangue", afirmou Sasuke com rigidez, ainda se recusando a aproximar-se dela agora que tinha a arma.

"Estou surpreso que você possa sentir o cheiro. Foi apenas um pequeno corte", ela afirmou, seu tom quase sem graça.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. "Como algo que pode machucar as pessoas é lindo Sakura?" ele quase cuspiu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Mas seu companheiro de equipe parou, e ocorreu um silêncio, em que a tensão era inequivocamente alta. Ele não gostou, estar em sua presença e sentir a maneira como ela estava tão distante dele. Fisicamente, ela estava a poucos metros de distância, mas emocionalmente, ele sentiu que eles também poderiam estar separados.

"Há muitas coisas que machucam as pessoas, e ainda assim são lindas. Como uma rosa, por exemplo". Ela fez uma pausa, e houve mudança de sua parte. "Tem espinhos que ferem as pessoas que não são cuidadosas. Mas é uma flor usada para expressar o amor que se sente por outro. É bonito por si só".

"Uma flor é muito diferente de uma kunai", Sasuke murmurou com dureza.

Ela sorriu um pouco com tristeza. "Sim, é claro, Sasuke-kun", ela murmurou de volta. "Mas uma kunai também pode ser bonito. É verdade, que é usado para ferir pessoas e matá-las. Mas diga-me, Sasuke-kun, por que as pessoas usam isso assim? O que os leva a machucar e matar outras pessoas?"

Ele estava quase tentado a cuspir que era a fúria animal dentro de si mesmo, o amor doente pelo sangue. Mas parte dele se segurou, e ele tomou um momento para pensar.

Então, ele finalmente percebeu aonde estava indo com isso.

"...para salvar as vidas de quem eles se importam", ele finalmente sussurrou.

Sakura sorriu lindamente.

E apesar de Sasuke certamente não ter visto, o brilho e o calor de seu sorriso deslumbrante, ele sentiu sem dúvida.

"Sim, Sasuke-kun. Muito bom. Então você vê? Um olhar com os olhos e qualquer pessoa diria que uma kunai é revoltante, porque tudo isso faz é levar vidas. Mas quando você olha para além do físico e tudo o que é óbvio, você pode ver a beleza real nele. A kunai é uma arma, isso é óbvio. Mas é uma arma usada para salvar e proteger aqueles que amamos e cuidamos. É usado para proteger nossa aldeia. É por isso que é lindo."

Uma mão tocou seu braço, e ele quase se revolveu de surpresa.

"Você conhece Sasuke-kun, você e aquela kunai têm muito mais em comum do que você pensa", disse ela. "Você pegou vidas, parece perigoso, você traiu a confiança de muitos e você é violento".

Sakura não deixou de ver a raiva que se arrastou para o rosto dele.

"...mas Sasuke-kun, você é lindo, afinal," ela seguiu com ternura, seus olhos se suavizando quando a raiva imediatamente lavou seus traços. "Você pode ter feito muitas coisas ruins, e você pode ter machucado muitas pessoas, mas não há como negar esse coração amável que você tem por lá".

Ela tocou seu peito, onde seu coração seria.

"Há algo aí que você não deixa sair muitas vezes. Talvez porque tem medo. Mas é algo que ninguém pode ver com os olhos. É algo que só um pode ver quando olha com o coração".

O médico de cabelos cor-de-rosa colocou sua mão livre em seu próprio coração.

"Eu vejo isso, Sasuke-kun. Eu sempre fui capaz de vê-lo. Esse brilho que você tem em você, e isso está brilhando para o bem. Eu vejo isso tão claramente. Eu sei que você não quer machucar eu e sei que você tenta ser bom. É difícil para você, é mesmo ".

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer, e sua voz tremia terrível.

"E eu realmente queria que fosse o suficiente para me fazer confiar em você, para deixá-lo de volta à minha vida. Eu realmente. Mas..." Sakura engasgou, "...Eu simplesmente não posso. Você quebrou meu coração tantas vezes. Você me machucou muito. E você tentou me matar, pelo amor de Kami. Provavelmente teria feito isso se Kakashi ou Naruto não tivessem intervindo..."

Sasuke pode ter ficado cego, mas ele não precisava de olhos para ver quão terrivelmente desconsiderada ela era.

"Sakura... eu..."

"Tudo que eu fiz foi te amar. Eu não merecia isso", ela o interrompeu, seu tom irritado, mas ainda tremendo.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Culpado.

Ele sentiu-se terrível.

Então,

"E, no entanto, depois de tudo, Sasuke-kun, você ainda é lindo. Por dentro e por fora."

Depois, ela saiu sem mais uma palavra, soluçando.

* * *

Amor...

Você sempre quer mais,

Não importa quão mal você tenha queimado na última vez.

* * *

Na próxima vez que Sasuke viu Sakura, ou melhor, estava em sua presença, foi uma semana depois. Ele tinha tido uma enfermeira diferente para verificá-lo todos os dias durante aquela semana. Por um momento, quase pensou que ela tinha desistido dele.

Mas no dia seguinte, ela apareceu em sua porta. Sorridente.

Ele sabia que era ela muito antes de abri-lo. Ele a sentira muito antes disso.

Sasuke não conseguiu explicar o súbito alívio e prazer que o lavou quando ela o cumprimentou da maneira que sempre fazia. Alegremente. Suavemente.

E de repente, ele parecia compreendê-la sem precisar ouvir os motivos. Ele sabia por que ela voltou. Ele sabia por que ela continuava tentando.

Ela ainda o amava, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Com essa percepção instalada, o mundo se sentiu mais leve, de alguma forma. Ele não estava tão incomodado como antes pelo fato dele estar cego. Ele não se importou muito quando ele perdeu histericamente um banquinho de pés que não deveria estar no caminho dele.

O maldito dobe provavelmente o moveu, ele se achou pensando enquanto se sentava de joelhos.

Ele também descobriu que o toque de Sakura rapidamente se tornava um vício quando ela o estava ajudando.

"Você está bem, Sasuke-kun?" ela perguntou gentilmente.

Ele assentiu sem palavras, e ela sorriu.

"Bom. Agora você está pronto para continuar a lição?"

Ele assentiu de novo.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar dele, ele agarrou seu pulso e a ouviu chatear.

"Sasuke-k-"

"Eu sinto muito."

Não se confundiu com a forma como ela endureceu em sua mão ao som de suas palavras.

"O-O que?"

Ela se endureceu ainda mais.

"Você me ouviu, Sakura".

"Eu - mas você... eu só... o que você...?" ela balbuciou, incrédula.

E então, seus orbes esmeraldas olhavam profundamente para seus olhos aborrecidos e acinzentados, procurando por qualquer sinal de desonestidade ou trapaça, mas não encontrou senão a veracidade e a culpa.

"Você... Sasuke-kun, você não precisa..."

"Eu nunca quis fazê-lo. Eu nunca quis te machucar. E na verdade eu estava... naquele momento... eu nunca teria..." sua voz então seguiu em nada além de um simples sussurro "...tentado matar você."

O coração de Sakura era errático quando ouviu dizer essas palavras, e sentiu que não podia respirar. Ela podia sentir seus pulmões se estreitando e sua respiração crescendo, mas, por algum motivo, a única coisa que atravessava sua mente era: Eu sinto muito.

Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, ele não quis dizer isso, eu sinto muito, ele não queria, eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito...

"Sasuke...-k...un..." a menina gemeu, antes de fechar os olhos com força e deixar as lágrimas escorrerem.

E com o som de engasgamento, soluçando as respirações, Sasuke descobriu que não podia deixar de tocar seu rosto. Seus dedos encontraram a pele macia de suas bochechas e sentiram o líquido quente escorrendo por elas. Não conseguindo suportar a sensação, ele passou os polegares e limpou as lágrimas dela.

"Pare com isso", ele sussurrou para ela. "Pare de chorar."

Ele odiava que ele sempre a fizera chorar. O que quer que ele fizesse, o que quer que ele dissesse, ele sempre acabou machucando-a. Kami, por que diabos ele não poderia fazê-la feliz por uma vez?

E então os punhos minúsculos agarrou sua camisa, e Sasuke se viu surpreso ao sentir ela inclinando a cabeça contra seu peito. Ela colocou seu corpo contra o dele antes de envolver seus braços ao redor de sua cintura firmemente, e Sasuke jurou que ele podia sentir algo como um sorriso formando em seus lábios.

"Eu pensei que você não se importava mais", ela suspirou pesadamente.

A boca de Sasuke formou uma linha fina irritada.

"Por que você é tão idiota às vezes?" ele franziu o cenho.

Ele então colocou uma mão no topo da cabeça, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos.

E Sakura ouviu claramente aquelas palavras tácitas que se demoravam em suas ações.

"Claro que você importa. Eu nunca parei de cuidar de vocês."

Ela sorriu.

Talvez as coisas não voltem a ser como antes, mas ... o pensamento dela foi interrompido pelo queixo de Sasuke atingindo o topo da cabeça... mas talvez não seja tão ruim, afinal. Talvez desta vez, as coisas serão melhores.

* * *

O amor vem naturalmente,

de maneiras inesperadas,

sem qualquer permissão.

* * *

Agradeço aos favoritos. Reviews?


End file.
